


Losing You

by TwistedPeppermint



Category: ada - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Control Issues, M/M, Mental Abuse, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPeppermint/pseuds/TwistedPeppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wants to leave the band Adam will do anything to keep him there even if it means playing dirty and maybe hurting Tommy in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Down With the Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack:  
> Losing You - Dead By April

Adam

  
          Tonight the crowd was alive and screaming at the flick of a hand or the mere look he cast in their direction and god was he eating it up. The feel of the high guitar in the corner and the thrum of the bass on the side of him were running through the stage and he was just pumped up. Tonight couldn't be more perfect could it. He smiled knowing they only had two more songs and the band introduction so he saluted before he grabbed a water and started to drink the whole thing. “Breathe Adam” Rick joked as he sipped his own water. “Shut up” Adam huffed as he finished it off. “You shake your ass for three hours and see how you feel."

  
         Rick shook his head and went to speak with some of the sound check guys and Adam looked around. The fans were waiting this had to be a blow out it was the end of the show. He just needed to talk to someone. He looked around and frowned until he spotted platinum blonde hair and smirked practically prancing over to Tommy who was laid out across two speakers with an arm over his eyes and a beer in his hand. “Were doing Voodoo, the band intro and then Fever as a closer." Tommy saluted with his eyes still closed and Adam frowned. “You alright?” Tommy nodded and opened one brown eye to look at him. “Where do you want me?" Adam smiled and put both elbows on Tommy’s stomach leaning on him gently. “Right next to me where you always are."

  
          “OK” Brian said pulling Adam off and Tommy up. “Come on Leonardo DiCaprio you can draw Tommy like one of your French girls later. We gotta go or they’re gonna riot." “Oh god” Tommy said as he grabbed the guitar and walked away quickly. Adam waited till he'd disappeared to hit Brian. “Jackass” He hissed and followed Tommy out.  
         

           He walked back out into the bright lights of the stage putting on his “I love you all” smile and got in position waiting as the guitar and bass started the beat for the song. He watched Tommy out of the corner of his eye and while his kitty was usually whipping his hair around and flipping shit on stage tonight he just looked withdrawn into his little boxed in corner of the stage. Adam started to sing lowly and stalk across the stage to Voodoo and the crowd was singing with him. Tonight was almost perfect but now he was worried about Tommy. He was acting strange like he had when he found his dad had cancer.

           He tried to focus more on the song remembering that Monte told him to always woo the crowd when on stage. “It’s part of the act” He had said. “Give them what they want." And fuck if he didn’t. He was practically having vocal sex with his mic. He was having so much fun for a moment that he forgot about Tommy and was just focused on his fans and then Voodoo was over. He was back on the stage and not in his own world.

          “Whoo” He said into the microphone. “So who’s enjoying tonight?” A roar came from the crowd and enticed him to get a bit giddy, but he managed to keep it down as he walked off to Camila. “You guys wanna meet the band?” Another roar and he smiled as he heard the starting back beat for Fever. “This right here is the incredible Camila Grey." She played a few notes and he moved on pointing up at Rick. “And this old guys Rick." Rick flipped him off but he was laughing as he also crashed out a sequence on the drums before Adam moved onto Ashley. “Now this sexy bitch is my ass (prown for a moment as he sighed before moving onto Brian and the VaJay Jays and the notes of Fever started.

onounced ace in bass (bace)) I mean bass." Ashley caught onto the joke and punched his arm smiling at the crowd and playing a few cords and the crowd all but shook the ground as she finished and he moved to Tommy.

He grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought him forward as the fans screamed. “Ladies and gentlemen does he even need an introduction? It’s the pretty kitty, Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff." Tommy usually went ape shit on his intro but tonight he just stayed in one spot and played a few chords before looking at Adam to indicate he was done. Adam smiled tightly as Tommy stalked back to his corner and put the mike down. 

            He gave Tommy the “get over here look” and Tommy came forward slowly settling next to him as fan girls screamed. “There he goes my baby walks so slow, sexual!" Tommy leaned against him and Adam smiled as he turned around.”Tic Tac Toe yeah baby know we both know it isn't time…” Tommy looked up at him and quickly looked back down till Adam forced his head up, but gently so he could look at Tommy questioningly but Tommy just wiggled his eyebrows and Adam rolled his eyes. “But would you be m-mine." The kiss was quick and Tommy didn’t seem into it so Adam backed off and walked across the stage as he continued to sing but he could feel in his gut tonight wasn't going to end with the stage lights dimming and a few beers.  
            He didn’t do much of a fan meet and greet tonight he waved hi and hugged a few people and signed two things before he was making his way over to the Tommy’s bus and yanking the door open. “Tommy” He yelled but quieted when he saw Tommy laid out across the couch bundled up in a pile of blankets and out cold. They had only ended half an hour ago and Tommy was sleeping?? He was usually up all night with Adam and the guys partying or chilling.

             Adam concluded maybe Tommy didn’t feel well and came to sit on the couch pushing his hair back. “Tommy” he asked more quietly. Tommy opened an eye and stared at him with a low “Humm?” “You ok baby” He asked as he felt his defensive side rising. If Tommy was sick they would be canceling the concert tomorrow because he could not go without Tommy. Tommy nodded but Adam was really looking at him and he saw Tommy just looked exhausted. “Are you sure? You look terrible."

             Tommy snorted and sat up slowly. “Thanks Adam." Adam frowned and took Tommy’s hands. “I'm just worried." Tommy smiled and sighed. “I know it’s just….” Adam waited a whole three minutes for Tommy to continue he even counted it out because Monte had told him once he needed to be more patient with people. “What Tommy” He finally asked. Tommy sat back taking his hands with him and stared at Adam for a long time before he looked down. “I think that maybe …Adam, I want to leave the band."


	2. You Are All Im Breathing For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack  
> Losing You : Dead By April (Sorry wrote both to this one)

 

           Adam wasn't sure he was breathing correctly. Tommy wouldn't meet his eyes and he felt something akin to horror settle in his stomach. Everyone else had left him, but never Tommy. Tommy was always there for him. He would never….but he was. He had just told Adam that he wanted to leave. “Why” Adam croaked out feeling like the room was compressing in on him. Tommy shrugged like it was no big deal that he was talking about walking away from Adam.

         “It’s just too much Adam. The practices and the concerts and the fans. I can’t even get a coffee without some fan girl wanting a picture and I’m just ..tired." Adam didn’t know what to do in this situation, he wasn't prepared for this; and Monte's words of “Give them what they want” came to mind. Tommy couldn't leave. Not only because he would be taking Adam’s heart with him but because he was a part of the Adam Lambert Package, as self-centered as it sounded. His fans screamed just as loud for Tommy as they did for him.

          He watched Tommy’s face for any sign that he was regretting what he said or even having second thoughts, but it was set and Tommy finally looked up. “Say something." Adam put his head in his hands. “Why now?” He asked quietly and Tommy sighed long and low. “It’s been a long time coming Adam." Wow that hurt more then it should have. Not only was this just a first time notion that Tommy had decided to go through with; he had been thinking about it for quite a while…

            Adam didn't know why, but it made him feel betrayed and angry. He closed a fist slowly and looked up at Tommy who was looking out the tour bus window. “Well you can’t leave now." He said and Tommy looked at him sideways. “I know. I was thinking I’d play a two or three more concerts until you find someone new” He said plainly but Adam shot off the couch and loomed over him. “No Tommy. I mean you can’t leave, as in not now and now later." Tommy gave him a suprised stare before it became angry. “The hell I can’t."

           He tried to get up, but Adam pushed him so he fell back again and he glared. “Adam!” Adam stared back. “You aren't allowed to just up and leave Tommy. You're practically part of the set and the fans would be devastated." He wanted Tommy to feel guilty for even feeling he wanted to leave but Tommy just seemed angrier. “Part of the set? Am I just a piece of furniture to you Adam?” Adam threw his hands up. “You know that’s not what I meant. You are the other half of the whole act." Tommy shook his head.

         “Maybe I don’t want to be anymore." Adam stared him down. “I don’t remember asking." Tommy huffed in frustration and pointed at the door. “Just get out. I AM leaving the band in two shows and I’m not going to argue about it." Adam stared at him before something inside him just seemed to snap and he grabbed Tommy’s arm. “Tommy you are not allowed to leave. I meant that your contract is still effective until the end of this year, so for the next two and a half months every part of you, down to your damn soul still belongs to me."

         “ The stardom really has gotten to your head. I don’t belong to you Adam. I can leave if I want to, and if you don’t let me go and get out, I will pack up and leave right now." It just went in one ear and out the other with Adam and he was quiet for a moment before he was dragging Tommy’s across the bus by the arm. They exited through the door and Adam began to stalk towards his car. “Let go of me” Tommy yelled behind him, but Adam ignored him as he pulled him along even harder as Tommy tried to pull away. When it came down to it, Adam was bigger and stronger. It didn't take much to bring Tommy to the car and force him into the passenger seat. Adam pushed the child safety lock down so that when he closed the door Tommy couldn't open it and there was no car door lock button on the passenger side of his car.

            He reached the other side of the car before Tommy could open his door and pushed him back in the passenger seat getting in and starting it. “Adam let me out” Tommy yelled but Adam still ignored him. Right now he was so wrapped up in his own anger that he wasn't thinking straight. He peeled out of the lot and started driving down the highway which was virtually empty so he started to pick up speed. “Adam what are you doing?” Tommy said from the side of him and he started to think Tommy was getting annoying.

            “Adam slow down” Tommy pleaded looking at the lights passing them by quickly. “ADAM!" Adam looked over at him, but only sped up more and then he saw how Tommy looked and felt…satisfied. He was curled into the corner of the seat and the door and he looked terrified. Maybe because he knew Adam had gotten drunk during the concert and it hadn't completely worn off yet; or because he could possibly kill both of them right now. “What Tommy?” He asked simply, but his tone was deadly calm.

            “Please slow down” Tommy asked frantically as they hit 150 on the speedometer. “Stay” was Adam’s only response. Tommy shook his head. “Adam I can’t. I just…." He hit the back of the seat as Adam floored the car to drown him out and Tommy grabbed his arm. “Adam please. Just talk this out with me. I’ll stay…I’ll stay till the end of the tour." Adam looked at him and then at the almost ending highway. Once he got off he’d be in the more shady part of town; miles away from the band.

            He said nothing as he started to slow down and by the time they reached the city limit he was going 45. Tommy had withdrawn into a silent shaking ball. He looked mortified and Adam just felt like he had put Tommy back where he belonged. But he hadn't gone far enough yet…Tommy would never leave him. He went to just the outskirts of the town and braked the car to a quick halt just sitting at the wheel gripping it tightly.

            “You can leave if you wan’t to Tommy” Adam said in a bitter tone and when Tommy moved to touch his arm again, but Adam shoved him away and unlocked to car doors. “Get out." Tommy stared at him and Adam stared back. “Adam…” Adam shook his head. “No Tommy you wanted to leave so get out." Tommy’s grip tightened on the seat and Adam knew he wasn’t going to go unless Adam made him. With a huff, Adam got out of the car walking to the other side and pulled the door open. With a struggle hepulled Tommy out of the car as Tommy started yelling. “Adam stop!” Adam just threw him to the pavement and stared him down as Tommy looked at him, in shock, sitting on his ass.

            “You want to leave Tommy. It’s ok. I totally understand” Adam spit out as he slammed the passenger door closed and walked to the other side. Tommy got up to follow him but Adam closed the door and locked it as Tommy pulled at the handle. “Adam don’t do this. This isn't you. What is wrong with you?" Adam stared straight ahead and held tightly onto the wheel so much that his hands were starting to hurt.

            Tommy wanted to leave him and after how he’d just acted he would definitely leave him not to mention the possible law suit he could put against Adam, but Tommy wouldn't do that to him right? Then again he thought Tommy would never leave him; and here they were in the middle of November, on the side of a road, outside a shitty town, because that’s what Tommy wanted to do now.

            Time passed and Tommy had given up trying to talk to him and was leaning against the car with his head in his hands and was shivering like mad as he sat on the cold ground that was covered in ice. Adam didn't know what he was waiting for now. Tommy had apologized, begged and even said that he would stay but Adam was still waiting. Maybe for things to go back to normal and his world to stop spinning, but it didn't. He knew now that things with Tommy would never be the same. He had ruined everything, and Tommy had ruined him.

            Looking at the clock he took in a deep breathe. It was two in the morning Tommy had to have been outside for a least an hour, and Adam was pretty sure if he didn’t get him warmed up soon he was going to have hypothermia. He unlocked the car doors but Tommy didn’t move. Adam looked in the mirror at his unmoving bassist and sighed. He opened the door and came to stand in front of Tommy. “Get in the car” He said quietly but Tommy still didn't move. Adam grabbed his arms and pulled him u,p but Tommy pulled away and leaned against the car.

            Adam was going to shout at him to get in the fucking car, but when he met eyes with Tommy he was silenced. Tommy was pale and his eyes were red rimmed. Tears were practically streaming down his face and he was shaking like he had just been through hell, which he might as well have been. Tommy was crying… Adam felt too numb to feel guilty so he just stared at Tommy until Tommy looked down. Adam took his arm again leading him to the other side of the car and opening the door. “Get in the car."

            Tommy didn’t move, so Adam pushed him in, and even strapped in his seat belt; because now, Tommy looked like he was the one in shock. Maybe it was the fight they just had, or the sub zero temperatures, or maybe he felt guilty for putting them both through this. Either way Adam wasn't going to take this any further tonight. He closed the door and walked silently back to his side of the car and slid into the drivers seat. He started the engine and pressed down on the gas. The whole way back he kept it at 25mph.


	3. Breaking the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack  
> Umbrella - Rihanna

**_ Tommy _ **

            Waking up was hard the next morning. His eyes stung and had that the morning after crying crust. He was still trying not to cry, or scream, or just throw something at Adam who was sleeping in the chair next to his bed. Yesterday had been his snapping point. He hadn't slept in the last two days, and he was just ready to up and leave. He hadn't expected Adam to act like that. If he had gotten a little sleep, he might have just forgot about wanting to leave and been happy. Now the cat was out of the bag and it was fucking feral.

            He stared at Adam for a while before he got out of bed quietly. He slipped on a light grey hoodie and black skinny jeans before leaving the bus, closing the door so slowly it took a whole two minutes. He didn’t want to wake Adam because then they’d have to talk. “Well good morning Ninja Tommy." He spun around and for a second, in the glare of the sun, he thought he was seeing Adam but that was stupid because he was in the bus; and holy fuck if Neil and Adam didn’t look a hell of a lot alike. “Hi Neil” He said in a scratchy voice. Maybe the freezing cold of yesterday had him coming down with something.

            “Hangover?” Neil asked as Tommy came down the steps and Tommy just nodded. It would be better to use that as an excuse to why he looked like shit or the fact Adam was asleep in his bus and not his own.  “Well then how about we go get breakfast with the guys cause I’m hungry as hell. I think Ashley is about to eat her own bass if we don’t get something in her." Tommy smiled. Even if he and Adam were having a shit fuck of a fight the rest of the band didn’t have to know. “Yeah sure” Tommy said pulling out his shades and putting them on. Neil looked at the cars and snatched Tommy’s keys from his pants loop and knocked on Ashley’s door. “We’ll make her drive."

Tommy had never been to an Old Country Buffet, but he now knew his favorite place in the world next to the movie theater. The choices were endless and it wasn’t just breakfast. Neil and him had set up their plates with categories of food to eat. They started off with breakfast and ended with desert, while Ashley just smashed the hell out of anything food wise in her path. When she caught them staring she stuck out her tongue. “Don’t judge me. It’s that time of the month and I love food” she whined hiding behind a menu.  

“I was just wondering how you stay that skinny” Neil said chewing on a forkful of eggs. Ashley laughed and replied “Zumba." Neil laughed and so did Tommy and Ashley playfully glared at Tommy. “It’s not my fault I’m not a fucking stick like you Tommy. I doubt you’ve ever been over 180 pounds." She was pretty close he had weighed 185 once but that was back down pretty quick. Tommy just shrugged and Neil looked down at his phone. “Oh….someone’s not happy." Tommy looked over and shriveled a bit seeing Adam’s name at the top of the message screen and then a very long message with caps.

“Tell him he should have gotten up earlier if he wanted to eat” Ashley said finishing off her fifth glass of chocolate milk. “He said we have to get back now. You two have practice pronto." Tommy doubted that was the reason he was mad. He had woken up and Tommy hadn’t been there and when he got back Adam was going to rip him a new one possibly in front of the whole band this time. He didn’t want to cry in front of them too. “You guys go. I’ll take a cab back. I have to reallllly get something first. It’s just down the street." Neil nodded and hugged him goodbye and Ashley poked his ribs before giving him his keys. “We’ll take the cab. It’s your car hun."

            He waited two minutes till after they left and paid the part they hadn’t on the bill before he got up. He didn’t know what he was thinking, but maybe he could just …leave. Right now. And Adam couldn’t stop him. He thought he was on his way back with Neil and Ash. He would be too far gone by the time they got back. Tommy walked to his car and got in looking at the road. What would happen if he really just hit the road and drove away. Would Adam flip shit? Would he hurt himself? That scared Tommy… He couldn’t deal with Adam hurting himself and in turn hurting everyone around him…

            His cellphone buzzed and he looked down and bit his lip. Of course it was Adam only Adam had that ringtone. He accepted the text and slumped in his seat as he read. “ _Get back here don’t make me come get you."_ He glared at the text and messaged back. “ _Fuck off."_ He threw his cell in the passenger seat and started the car sighing angrily. If Adam was going to treat him like crap he was leaving. He would go get his things and just leave.

            The whole ride he thought about how he would approach Adam about this or if he would just ignore Adam when he got there, but he was mostly just panicking. What if Adam acted like he had last night? What if he took it out on another band member or just plain refused to let Tommy leave again? He shook his head as he pulled into the bus lot and noticed it was virtually empty. Everyone would be in their own bus or in each other’s. This would simplify things.

            Of course Adam was out of Tommy’s bus before Tommy could blink and when Tommy started to walk to him he stopped seeing the look on Adam’s face. He had the look he had last night. “I was out for breakfast. Is that ok with you?” Tommy snapped as Adam approached him. “We need to talk" was Adams only response. “The hell we do. After that crap you pulled last night? I told you Adam, that I’d stay till the end of the tour, but now I don’t know any more. So you just need to leave me alone. I’m spending the night at the nearest Holiday Inn with Jim, Jack and Jose and I don’t care what you have to say about it."

            “We have a practice today” Adam said. “I don’t care” Tommy huffed going to walk away but Adam grabbed the back of his jacket and frowned. “I wasn’t done talking." “I am” Tommy hissed as he wrenched away walking to his bus well aware Adam was two steps behind him. He opened the door and didn’t close it knowing Adam would follow him regardless and grabbed a bag starting to pack. “Are you going to come back?” Adam asked and the way he sounded hurt made Tommy cringe but lighted fury inside him at the same time. He should be the only hurt one here after last night.

            “Should I?” Tommy asked shoving his phone, keys and a few changes of clothes into a bag. There was silence for a moment and Tommy slung his drawstring over his back before turning around to face Adam who was blocking the door. “Excuse me." They stared each other down, but Adam moved to his surprise. However when Tommy went to walk out, Adam grabbed his arm hard and pulled him next to him. “Be back tomorrow at six for practice. Don’t do anything stupid." Tommy stared, but not wanting to argue just pulled away and walked outside to his car. Tommy was a grown man and could do whatever the fuck he wanted. And he really wanted to drink.


	4. I'm Having a Very Good Time and Behave Very Bad In the Arms of a Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakira - She Wolf  
> Nickleback - Something in Your Mouth

                The nearest Holiday Inn happened to only be 10 miles away, but at least it was some distance and he needed that right now. He parked, checked in, and threw his shit on the floor before burying himself into the comfortable bed hugging a pillow. What was he going to do tomorrow when he had to rehearse with Adam and the band? Would they notice the changes of how Adam and Tommy were acting? Of course, because they were so used to them being joined at the hip.

                He sighed and flipped through a few shitty channels of the television and then grabbed his IPod already tired of the lonely hotel room.  The nearest bar was only a few blocks from the hotel and it was called WETT ahahaha that’s dirty…’no bad Tommy you're out to get wasted’ he thought to himself and turned his IPod off. He grabbed his phone and keys and looking around. There was no way he was just going to lounge around all night, so partying it was.

                The club was pretty packed, but he was Tommy Joe Ratliff and he was damned if he wouldn’t get a drink tonight, so he charmed a girl to get him through the crowds until he got to the bar. He smiled waving her off as he sat down with a huff. “What’ll it be for you?” A guy with a buzz cut and fades on the side of his head asked as he put both arms on the bar. “Something that’s going to make me hail a cab home” Tommy answered and the guy smirked. “Girl issues?” He asked as he turned around and started to prepare something. Tommy laughed and played with a napkin. “Not really. More like guy issues." The guy nodded and turned back handing him a light red drink. “Gotcha. Well Im Kylar, but you can call me Ky, and that should be plenty to knock you on your ass."

                “Thank you Ky, but I doubt just one will do me. I'm very experienced in the drink department” He said as he took a sip and then almost gagged. “What is that?” He asked as he held his throat. Ky laughed and started to wipe some glasses down. “It’s called Cat Piss it’s red hots, ice, straight jin, and cherry koolaid. Trust me it tastes better after a few more sips and I can add some lemon if you want." Tommy didn’t want to believe him or finish it, but if it would fuck him up fast he’d give it a go. He took another sip and surprisingly it didn’t taste as bad as it first had. “Cat Piss? How’d you come up with that one?” He questioned as Ky served another guy a shot of whiskey. “Inside joke” Ky answered and smiled. “Like it?”

                Tommy shook his head but he could already feel the buzz starting in his head and nodded a bit. “Effect wise maybe but taste ughhh…its spicy?” “That would be the red hots” Ky confirmed and set a package in front of him. “Ky your off” A girl in a pink dress called and Ky saluted. “Well you have fun uh…..what’s your name?” “Tommy” Tommy said a little annoyed he was going to lose the company. He usually partied with the band and he really didn't want to be alone… “Ok Tommy. I’m going to get a drink of my own." “You can join me if you want” Tommy said trying to be indifferently suggestive. Apparently it worked, because soon Ky was sitting next to him and sporting a Cat Piss of his own in one hand and a cigarette in the other. “So Tommy what is this boy trouble?" Ky asked. “Well” Tommy started off taking a long sip of the Cat Piss. “His name is Adam."

                Two shots of Jack and Jim and another Cat piss and Tommy was a giggling mess and Ky wasn’t much better off. “So” Ky says gasping for a breath as he tries to stop laughing. They've discussed the Adam situation thoroughly and have moved onto talking about their lives and some funny stories. “I was on the trampoline reading and they jumped on the opposite end at the same time and I just go flying into the pool." Tommy’s laughing so hard he’s about to pee his pants. “In the middle of winter?” Ky nods and drains the rest of his drink before he looks at the clock. “Well Tommy I’d love to talk more and I will be glad to give you my phone number, but I have to be back at this shit shop in….seven hours for morning shift so…” Tommy smirked but remembered he had practice in two hours…whoops. Ky stopped watching Tommy giggle. “…Yeah” He said snatching the Cat Piss away from Tommy before he could take another drink. “You can’t drive."

                There were still quite a few people in the club so when a nearby fight started Tommy had to stand up on the pegs of the bar stool, but when he saw who was here he came back down quick. “Why is he here…?” Ky looked confused and looked around. “Who?” Soon enough though Ky was standing between Tommy and a very pissed off rock star with his hand on the other’s chest. “I’m guessing you're Adam…” Ky said with a tone of finality.


	5. I'm Already Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack  
> Nickleback -Trying Not To Love You
> 
> Wont be updating for a day or two

**_ Adam _ **

                Who the fuck was this guy and why was he holding Tommy to him? “Yes I’m Adam. Can I have my guitarist back? We have practice in two hours and he’s obviously too drunk to get back." Tommy pressed against the guy refusing to look at Adam and it light a fire in Adam’s heart as he reached past the guy to grab Tommy’s forearm, but the other guy grabbed Adam’s wrist. “I think Tommy can choose to go by himself."

                Adam wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, but Tommy moved between them holding up his hands. “It’s ok Ky. Thank you for tonight, but Adam’s right I have to get back." Ky nodded and turned to write down his number handing it to Tommy. “Call me if you need anything." Tommy nodded as Adam grabbed his arm yanking him out of the bar. “Making me chase you down. Tommy Joe this is ridiculous." What he really wanted to say is “You ever pull this shit again I’m going to strangle you." Tommy tried to pull away but Adam was walking to fast and he nearly tripped. “I didn’t ask you to follow me. How did you even find me?” Adam rolled his eyes as he unlocked the car. “You tweet your whole life and there are only six bars in the city and the surrounding area."

                Tommy looked like he wanted to say something snappy, but Adam opened the door and pushed him in. He huffed and walked to his side of the car trying to count to ten or think of his happy place as he slid into the driver’s side and started the car. He pulled away from WETT and onto the road without saying a word, so Tommy took the hint and fired the first shot. “I can go out if I wan’t. I don’t need you following me." Adam glanced at him out of the corner of his eye watching as Tommy seemed to sink a little. Adam felt murderous right now. He wanted to throw Tommy in the nearest hotel, lock him up, and throw away the key. “As your boss I expect you to get some rest instead of whoring around with some sleaze at a bar."

                “Ky is not a sleaze” Tommy shouted as he sat up and glared. “We were just talking which is none of your business."  Adam thought about it and stopped in front of the only Holiday Inn in town. Tommy was going to learn tonight…He got out and followed Tommy up to his room as Tommy chose to ignore him and watched him pack. Tommy looked stressed, like he had the night of the speeding incident, but Adam was feeling more sympathetic to himself at the moment. And…he really had to pee. “I’m going to the bathroom” He said staring at Tommy who looked back at him. “Be ready to go when I get out." Tommy huffed but just continued packing.

                The bathroom was small but neat and when Adam was finished with his activities he stayed in the bathroom for a moment just listening to Tommy. There was never going to be a happy medium between them now. He didn’t want to let Tommy go but Tommy was ready to be free of him. He would just have to find a way to make Tommy stay, to never let him leave. Speaking of Tommy there was no noise from the other room. He whipped the door open and looked around but the room was empty. “Son of a…” He went to grab Tommy’s things from the bed and just narrowly missed Tommy himself…passed out…on the floor.

                Fuck. He leaned down starting to worry and tilted Tommy’s head toward him. “Tommy…Tommy wake up….. Tommy didn’t open his eyes and Adam wasn’t even sure he was breathing until he checked with the back of his hand and he thought Tommy looked pale but Tommy always looked pale…”Hold on Tommy I’ll get help." He flipped out his cell and dialed 911 while keeping a tight grip on Tommy’s hand.

_________________

                It had been hours and by now everyone was here. He couldn’t exactly keep the fact that Tommy had collapsed away from the band. “How long has he been out Adam?” Ashley asked as she sat on the hospital bed with Tommy’s head on her lap stroking his hair. He wanted to tell her to fuck off and stop touching him, but retracted. Ashley was their friend and one of Tommy’s best friends, of course she’d be worried and Adam trusted her. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. “Only a day or so. I called you guys right after I called the police."

                This hadn’t hit the news yet but some of his old band members knew and Monte and Longineu and hell even Issac were all dead asleep in chairs from flying out from overseas and their homes.  Apparently he was not the only one who loved Tommy. “Well we can’t let this get out in the press” Brian said as he texted the label and anyone else this concerned. “We need to find out what’s going on." Someone cleared their throat and everyone jumped. “I think I can answer that but I need to speak to only his family." There was a doctor in the doorway with ash blonde hair tied in a bun and acid green eyes that stared at Adam. “Uh” Adam said “I’m the closest he’s got right now. His parents can’t make it out here."  She nodded as he stepped into the hallway with him closing the door.

                “Alright Mr. Lambert. I know it’s a part of the lifestyle and all so I want to ask if Tommy took anything before he started drinking." "I wouldn’t know. I just found him at the bar why is he ok?” The nurse held up a hand. “He had a toxic amount of Flunitrazepam or as commonly known Rohypnol in his system which had to have been consumed in the last twenty four hours to be that strong." Adam had heard of that before….”Roofies?" The nurse nodded grimly and Adam had to refrain from punching the nearest wall.  “We need to know if you know of any medication that he takes illegally so we can treat him sooner. Otherwise he will have to sweat this out." Adam shook his head. “He doesn’t take drugs. He was with some guy at a bar and…” The nurse nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. “He will be ok. Give or take a few days but he’ll have to lie low for a while since this is a long-term effect drug. I suggest he stay with someone to make sure he is safe and that you check regularly on his mood and memory."

                Adam nodded and agreed that he would keep Tommy close which he already planned on doing because the moment they got out of the hospital he was never going to  let Tommy out of his sight. “Adam” Ashley said whipping the door open. “He’s awake." He turned to the doctor. “Thank you” Adam said to the nurse before turning and practically sprinting to Tommy’s room watching Longineu hug him so hard he had Tommy’s body pulled off the bed and up against his chest. “Don’t ever do that to us. again I practically had a heart attack." Tommy laughed and hugged Longineu back and then everyone else before Adam came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. “Tommy….I”…Tommy took his hand in his own. ”I’m sorry Adam…" And Adam couldn’t help hugging Tommy just as hard as Longineu had. He hoped he’d never have to let go and he doubted he could.


End file.
